Fuego
by KineaM
Summary: Quisiera ser como el fuego. Quisiera tener una vida llena de pasión, de emoción, de amor loco y desenfrenado. Yo quiero quedarme sin aliento ante la vida! Reír, llorar, gritar, besar, pelear y sentir en cada poro de mi piel la energía que hace que desee levantarme cada día!... Qué hará Ginny cuando estos cambios lleguen junto a una fiesta, una entrevista y el olor de Draco Malfoy?
1. Capítulo 1: La decisión Fin y comienzo

**Hola a todos! **aquí les traigo una nueva historia que esta rondando en mi cabecita desde el año pasado, de más está decir que me siento totalmente identificada con la misma jaja. Espero que les guste y le tomen el mismo cariño que le tengo yo, me he prometido a mi misma que sea como sea la actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda y que la terminaré si o si.

Tomen en cuenta que este cap. es corto por ser el primero y la introducción a todas las situaciones que suceden mas adelante ;)

Bueno... a leer! que lo disfruten! Y obviamente, por favor dejen sus muy apreciados RR que a todos los escritores nos suben el ánimo y nos motivan a seguir con las historias! Muchos besos a todos! :D

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares originales le pertenecen a J. !

**KineaM.**

**FUEGO**

**Capítulo 1: La decisión. Fin y comienzo.**

Quisiera ser como el fuego. Quisiera tener una vida llena de pasión, de emoción, de amor loco y desenfrenado… Sin embargo aquí estoy, a mis 23 años de edad recostada en el sillón de mi departamento. Sola. En una noche invernal. Con la única compañía de una taza chocolate caliente y mi manta favorita… patética, no?

Qué decepcionante descubrir que en realidad tu vida es totalmente aburrida y sin gracia! Siento que mi cuerpo es una bomba de tiempo que estallará en cualquier momento… todo este tiempo siendo la hija educada, la hermana paciente, la alumna perfecta, la trabajadora sumisa, la novia no-exigente y sin embargo no me siento bien conmigo misma.

Quiero hacer un cambio…. Voy a hacer cambio… ya!

D&G

Así es como todo empezó, así es como yo, Ginevra Weasley, di un giro completo a mi aburrida vida y decidí lanzarme a la aventura! Comenzando, antes que nada, por ponerle fin a mi lastimosa vida amorosa.

- Mmm… no lo sé Gin… estás segura de que ya lo pensaste bien? – mi mejor amiga Liz me miraba con desconfianza desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Si, si, estoy segura… no puedo explicarte cómo me siento últimamente pero sé que gran parte del problema de mi vida tiene que ver con mi relación con Harry – le respondí segura pero un poco triste a la vez. Metí otro pedacito de lasaña en mi boca sintiendo cierta satisfacción y pena al decirlo por primera vez en voz alta. Aceptar que la relación con el chico-vivió se fue por el pozo era difícil después de todo.

Quizás ustedes se pregunten qué puede haber de malo con el salvador de la humanidad y cómo es que yo, que siempre estuve fascinada/obsesionada con su persona he llegado al punto de no soportar mirarlo siquiera.

La respuesta es simple, aunque quizás sea difícil de entender… él es la persona más aburrida y exasperante que conozco. Y si, quizás sea muy malo de mi parte no amarlo más solo por ese defecto pero es que una no puede disfrutar de la vida con alguien así! O al menos yo no. Yo quiero quedarme sin aliento ante la vida. Reír, llorar, gritar, besar, pelear y sentir en cada poro de mi piel la energía que hace que desee levantarme cada día!. Harry era dulce y amable pero monótono, todo le daba igual, hacía lo mismo todos los días, amaba la rutina, nunca probaba nada nuevo (en ningún aspecto, incluso el sexo era igual, es más, desde hace tiempo que parecía que ambos habían perdido el interés en ese aspecto. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que lo habían hecho? ¿Un mes o mes y medio atrás?... deplorable.

No entendía cuando se había vuelto tan… complicado. Si en un inicio ella había pensado que eran almas gemelas, que compartían todos los gustos y que serían la pareja modelo de la sociedad porque nunca discutían, el día de hoy podía ver que estaba totalmente equivocada. Hoy, no había día en que uno de los dos no estuviera disconforme con algo… si ella quería sexo, él no tenía ganas; si ella estaba feliz, él tenía uno de los peores días de su vida; si ella quería salir y hacer algo distinto, él siempre veía un lado complicado y por más que desde que su relación comenzó ella estuvo dispuesta a ceder en todo y dejar que él moldeara su vida a placer, hoy estaba harta, harta de no poder hacer las cosas que ella tenía ganas de hacer… harta de ser solamente la mitad del tiempo feliz.

- Y cuando piensas decírselo? – Liz me sacó de mi meditación interna, tenía la misma cara de preocupación que hace un rato.

- No lo sé… no es que muera de ganas de romperle el corazón, pero supongo que cuanto antes mejor – todavía tenía un tercio de lasaña en el plato pero todo el apetito se me había ido. Él siempre había sido bueno, todos en mi familia lo amaban… esto no iba a ser fácil – sabes? Creo que no quiero comer más – digo mirando con cara de cordero degollado a mi amiga, quien ya había terminado de comer hace un buen rato. A veces le gustaría ser como ella… tan tranquila, tan centrada. Elizabeth Smith era su mejor amiga desde el colegio y a pesar de que se habían distanciado cuando entraron en universidades diferentes, para seguir carreras totalmente diferentes, nunca habían perdido el contacto, siempre estaban ahí para la otra.

Ambas chicas salieron del restaurante y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo… Ginny intentaría decirle a su novio esta misma noche que lo suyo no estaba funcionando.

A las 7 pm salió de su oficina con pesadez para dirigirse al departamento del pelinegro. Al entrar vio que éste se encontraba en el sofá, con un grupo de papeles amontonados que seguramente estaba revisando.

- Ginny! Hola – saludó el chico, no sabía si era locura suya, pero lo sentía un tanto extraño, entre incómodo y apesadumbrado.

- Hola... este… quería hablar de algo importante, puede ser? – la pelirroja se acercó y él en seguida le hizo lugar en el sofá. Ella tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas y continuó – Harry, yo se que quizás esto te tome por sorpresa de mi parte, pero quiero que sepas que me he dado cuenta de que últimamente nuestra relación no está yendo por el mejor camino – lo miró esperando verlo sorprendido o molesto pero la sorprendida fue ella al ver que en realidad, el chico parecía… ¿avergonzado?

La cara del pelinegro se puso roja como un tomate en solo un par de segundos y no conseguía mirar a los ojos a la chica que había sido su novia durante los últimos años… nunca pensó que ella se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía! Al fin había llegado el momento… tendría que decirle la verdad de lo que sentía y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que ella lo odiara para siempre.

- Harry que sucede? – no lo podía creer! Parecía que el chico de ojos verdes guardaba un secreto mucho más grande y complejo que el suyo!

- Yo no quería herir tus sentimientos Ginny – decía el mirándola con cara de arrepentimiento – por eso esperé hasta confirmar que no había marcha atrás, hasta comprobar que no podía seguir contigo – la menor de los Weasley sentía como si un baldazo de agua fría le cayera encima, él iba a terminar con ella! – pero la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo que no siento entre nosotros un amor de pareja… te veo más como la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida y creo que yo… bueno… creo que estoy interesado en otra persona… desde hace tiempo – terminó el chico con la voz casi rota, en verdad no quería lastimarla ya que habían sido felices juntos mucho tiempo.

Ginevra Molly Weasley por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado prácticamente sin palabras, estaba totalmente desconcertada. No sabía que pensar ni mucho menos qué sentir. Todo había resultado de una manera que nunca imaginó. Sus manos dejaron de sostener a las de él y estaba segura de que su boca estaba casi totalmente abierta debido a la sorpresa. Muchas cosas venían a su cabeza, es cierto que ella había ido a terminar la relación porque no lo amaba más como pareja pero nunca se imaginó que la causa de que su relación estuviera mal era de hecho, que él estuviese interesado en alguien más! Eso nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza!

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de evitar mirar al moreno, mientras tomaba el picaporte se auto obligó a respirar profundo y calmarse.

- Harry – su voz salió seca y seria – yo también quería hablar sobre terminar la relación porque hace mucho que no me siento completamente feliz pero nunca imaginé que el motivo de que todo haya cambiado era que tú – hizo énfasis en el tú – estuvieras interesado en alguien más. No me molesta que hayamos terminado porque es obvio que ninguno siente más amor por el otro pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy decepcionada por el hecho de que no hayas honesto conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo – y sin más salió del departamento de su ahora ex-novio sin mirar atrás, dejando a un chico triste y dolido pero extrañamente aliviado.

Al llegar a su departamento la pelirroja fue directo a su cama, ni siquiera se preocupó por cambiarse, se sentía abrumada: molesta y tranquila, triste y feliz, agradecida y furiosa. No quería saber nada de nada o nadie, al menos por esta noche porque mañana sería otro día de trabajo y con eso quedó profundamente dormida.

Si algo sabía, era que desde ese día su vida cambiaría… sería todo lo que anhelaba y más… mucho más.

**Y bueno? que les parece? alguna vez se han sentido así? No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Gracias a todos por leer! Mil besos!**

**KineaM.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Hiedra

**Bueno, a decir verdad si estoy muy emocionada con seguir esta historia... por eso también estoy subiendo el nuevo cap. tan rápido jaja. Gracias por leer y drisfrútenlo ;)**

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a la primera persona en dejarme un rr... aunque no se identificó y esta en holandés jaja.** Dank je wel! Ik hoop dat de volgende hoofdstukken ook graag! :D**

Y a la segunda también, **The Lady Nott**, muchas gracias! y aquí tienes la continuación.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares originales le pertenecen a J. ! (me di cuenta que en el primer capítulo lo escribí incompleto, pero aquí esta como debe ser)

**KineaM.**

**Capítulo 2: Hiedra**

En la oficina todo había transcurrido como de costumbre. Desde hace año y medio que la habían ascendido a reportera principal en el reconocido diario El Profeta y estaba muy feliz por su trabajo pero como todos sabemos un buen trabajo no sería bueno en verdad sin el típico jefe mal humorado.

- WEASLEEEEYYYYYYYY ven acá ahora mismo! – la pelirroja estaba segura de que el grito de Allan Percks, presidente del diario, se había escuchado en todo el piso.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y golpeó la puerta, después de escuchar el "pasa" respectivo entró y tomó asiento esperando que su jefe dejara de mirar a través de su grandioso ventanal y se dignara en hablar de una vez.

- Ginevra, quiero que sepas que reconozco tu gran potencial y que eres una de las mejores escritoras que el diario tiene actualmente – comenzó mientras se colocaba en su gran silla – así que estamos listos para darte importantes responsabilidades, ya sabes… grandes artículos para primera plana. En un par de semanas debe llegar al país el director de Crystaler (la compañía productora de pociones más importante de Inglaterra) después de haber firmado en Francia un gran convenio para distribución así que quiero que consigas a como dé lugar una entrevista con él y cubras la noticia.

- No hay problema señor, tendrá listo el artículo a penas consiga la entrevista con… mmm… como dijo que se llamaba el director de Crystaler? – preguntó la chica mientras escribía todos los datos en su agenda.

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – terminó sin darle importancia, pasando a revisar otros papeles. Obviamente no sin fijarse en la cara de espanto y horror que tenía su empleada.

- Ma… Malfoy dijo?

- Si si – el hombre la miró y entonces si se dio cuenta de la cara de horror de la chica, a la que contestó entrecerrando los ojos – acaso ocurre algo malo con él? Prefieres que le asigne la historia a otra persona Weasley?

- Es solo que… en el colegio no nos llevábamos muy bien y pues no sé si me recibirá bien – trataba de explicar nerviosamente, queriendo defenderse sin hacer enojar a su ya de por si molesto jefe.

- Mira Weasley… han pasado muchos años desde que saliste del colegio, seguramente el Sr. Malfoy ha madurado y tu deberías hacer lo mismo porque de lo contrario me demuestras que no estás preparada para las responsabilidades de tu nuevo cargo y te devolveré el anterior, de acuerdo? Ahora puedes retirarte.

Prefirió salir lo más rápido que pudo para no perder la compostura ante su jefe, le gustaba demasiado su nuevo puesto así que tendría que tomarse varias pociones tranquilizantes y rogarle a Merlín tener buena suerte para realizar el trabajo que le habían encomendado. Porqué todo en su vida debía ser tan complejo y difícil?

Al llegar la noche, en la comodidad de su departamento, se sintió libre para desatar su ira, más que su ira… su frustración así que después de pronunciar muchas palabras que no son apropiadas para una dama y patear cosas a su paso se metió en la bañera, a pocos minutos apareció flotando delante de ella una nota.

_Gin!:_

_Me acaban de invitar a una fiesta imperdible! Es en el bar Sioux y además es de disfraces! Sé que es de última hora… pero por favor acompáñame, muero por ir! Te lo compensaré!_

_Liz._

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir a ningún lugar, menos aún de estar rodeada de gente. Pero Liz le había hecho muchos favores, sabía que se lo debía… además su amiga casi nunca le pedía que la acompañe para salir a fiestas, se concentraba mucho en su carrera como abogada leyendo decenas de libros con millones de hojas y letra muy pequeña.

Soltó un largo suspiro y le envió una nota a su amiga diciéndole que pase a su departamento en 40 minutos y ella estaría lista.

Había dicho de disfraces, verdad? Bueno… por suerte contaba con un disfraz en su armario. Sonrió ante el recuerdo del día en que lo mandó a confeccionar y la cara que pusieron sus hermanos y Harry cuando la miraron.

_Flashback_

_Era Halloween, Dean Thomas había invitado a todos a una fiesta que organizaba en su casa, todos estaban muy emocionados porque sabían que incuso habría un concurso del mejor disfraz, el más original y por supuesto… el más sexy._

_Hace unos días con Harry habían visto una película muggle llamada Batman, y en ella aparecía un personaje femenino que el pelinegro juraba que era muy parecido a Ginny, aunque ella pensó que lo único familiar sería el color del cabello. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el chico miraba un poco embobado a esa mujer, Hiedra…. Era muy sensual. Así que elaboró un plan para utilizar un atuendo como el suyo, y enloquecer a su novio._

_Pasó bastantes horas en su habitación, una vez que estuvo lista se miró al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía! Pensó que nunca antes se había visto más sexy en toda su vida… tenía unas pantimedias verdes con líneas verticales de color verde más oscuro que hacían resaltar sus esbeltas piernas y algún tipo de lo que ella entendió como un traje de baño enterizo de cuero verde completamente pegado al cuerpo, strapless y con escote corazón. En los bordes tenía costuras rojas y de un verde más claro y por la parte frontal en el centro cintas rojas que se anudaban como si fuesen un corsé. Esto lo acompañaba con unos vertiginosos tacones negros y un par de guantes verdes de seda. Sinceramente… sabía que iba a provocar numerosos infartos cuando saliera de su habitación. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, a ella le gustaba y no se avergonzaría! Ella no era de las que bajaban la mirada apenadas por su cuerpo, ni de las que le importara los prejuicios u opiniones de los demás._

_Todos estaban reunidos en el departamento de Harry para salir juntos a la fiesta, charlaban y reían animados hasta que la pelirroja salió de la habitación y entonces todo fue un silencio sepulcral. Como era de esperarse, todos sus hermanos gritaron escandalizados por su vestimenta, amenazaron con no dejarla salir si no se cambiaba, entre otras cosas. Pero para ella valió totalmente la pena la mirada de Harry Potter. Estaba fascinado, ella lo sabía. Como siempre, su carácter se impuso y salió a pesar de los reproches de sus hermanos. En la fiesta ganó el premio al disfraz más sexy y en casa ganó una noche apasionada con su novio, la mejor de todas._

_Fin de Flashback_

Dio un largo suspiro al recordar esa noche… pero inmediatamente la nostalgia fue sustituida por una sonrisa malvada. Ella estaba sola y ya que iba a salir… quería divertirse, y con ese disfraz estaba segura de que lo haría. Estuvo lista para el tiempo en que su amiga se apareció en la sala del departamento con un coqueto disfraz de marinerita. Obviamente Liz quedó boquiabierta con el atuendo de Ginny, pero ambas sonrieron coquetamente y salieron camino a la fiesta.

Ginny estaba plenamente consciente de las miradas y murmullos que había a su paso, las mujeres criticándola y los hombres queriendo correr tras ella. Rió. En verdad ella no había acudido vestida así para conseguir un hombre, ni un amante ni un novio, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por sí misma, por sentirse bien y divertirse. Las dos primeras horas la pasó en compañía de Liz, bailaron, rieron, tomaron unos tragos y pasearon por el bar viendo la decoración y admirando los disfraces de otras personas. Pero Liz encontró por ahí alguien que la invitó a bailar y la dejó sola en su mesa. La pelirroja disfrutaba tranquila sentada, tomando un trajo con sabor a manzana cuando comenzaron a pasar algunas de sus canciones favoritas. No le importó estar sola y se dirigió a la pista de baile y bailó… sola. Amaba esa canción, el ritmo y la letra hacía que se le suba el ánimo y que se sienta feliz. Sabía que mucha gente murmuraba debido a que no tenía pareja para bailar… pero no le importaba en absoluto, no necesitaba pareja para disfrutar de la música.

_D&G_

Si había una cosa que lo molestaba más que nada en el mundo, eran las mujeres fáciles que lo perseguían y vivían queriendo colgársele del cuello… Sabía que siendo el hombre más sexy y apuesto del planeta, era un gaje del oficio, pero estaba cansándose de que nunca lo dejaran tranquilo. Si no corrían tras él con preguntas y comentarios estúpidos, lo desvestían en un segundo con la mirada! Aghh! Que despreciable llegaba a ser sentir tal nivel de acoso!... eso era lo que eran todas esas mujeres! Unas acosadoras sexuales que seguramente si tuvieran la oportunidad abusarían de él y lo dejarían traumado de por vida!

Aquella fiesta no era la excepción, desde que llegó tuvo a su disposición muchas mujeres que prácticamente corrieron babeando detrás suyo, miró a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado hablándole de cosas sin sentido, como si a él le importara lo que usó la modelo Bárbara Sands en el fashion show de Nueva York.

Porqué si quiera estaba en aquella fiesta? Oh si…. Sus mejores amigos lo habían prácticamente arrastrado hasta allí para celebrar su regreso a Londres y el cumpleaños de Blaise (por segundo fin de semana consecutivo).

- Draquito querido! No me has respondido – escuchó que decía con voz chillona y melosa la chica a su lado. Él la miró con una sonrisa de lado, sinceramente no la soportaba más, por lo tanto dio media vuelta y se fue a la barra. Escuchó a lo lejos como la chica se quejaba con sus amigas y hacia un berrinche. No le importó en lo más mínimo.

Mientras esperaba su bebida, sintió como alguien le golpeaba la espalda y se sentaba a su lado.

- Al fin te cansaste de la rubia… ya me estaba sorprendiendo que la soportes más de 15 minutos – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica su amigo, Theodore Nott.

- No sé ni siquiera porqué me dejé arrastrar por ustedes hasta este sitio – respondió el rubio con voz molesta y cara de asco – Debería estar descansando después del viaje.

- La verdad que tampoco pensé que vendrías… pero ya sabemos que en el fondo, Blaise es nuestra debilidad – Theo sonrió levemente volteando a ver a su amigo que bailaba animadamente rodeado de 5 mujeres que lo toqueteaban entero. Ante esto Draco también sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de todo, ellos eran sus amigos, sus hermanos, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Desde el colegio habían superado todos los problemas juntos, siempre apoyándose.

- No sé por qué debe celebrar su cumpleaños por 10 días seguidos – dijo Draco cansado – estoy seguro de que solo lo hace para poder extorsionarnos sin que podamos reclamarle.

Vieron que su amigo se acercaba con una sonrisa enorme en su casa y pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada uno. Pidió una botella de vodka y se rió al ver la cara de cansados y amargados que traían.

- Saben que parecen más amargados que Snape? Con esas caras ninguna chica se les va a acercar! – les dio Blaise con tono burlón. Como respuesta solamente tuvo la mirada asesina de Draco y un suspiro cansado de Theo – Ja! Con esa actitud ni siquiera una vieja necesitada se interesaría en ustedes.

- Blaise, yo no estoy para tus juegos esta noche, te dije que no quería venir y me obligaste – le respondió molesto el rubio platinado.

- Pero Draquito querido, no te pongas tan insoportable, mira que ni siquiera quisiste usar un disfraz – respondió el moreno moviendo las manos exageradamente y haciendo muecas – Tú también Theodore… son un par de viejos aburridos – terminó soltando un bufido y poniéndose frente a los chicos – traten de disfrutar la vida! Si no, todo lo bueno va a pasar frente a sus ojos sin que se den cuenta – dicho esto tomó la botella y volvió hacia el círculo de mujeres en el que se encontraba antes.

Theodore miró al rubio y soltó una carcajada, era cierto que se veía un poco ridículo con esa mueca de fastidio y esa actitud caprichosa…. Y ahora que lo notaba, ellos dos eran los únicos en todo el bar sin disfraz. Blaise tenía razón… ellos ya habían pasado por mucho, habían sufrido y habían perdido a muchas personas queridas… pero habían sobrevivido y habían logrado reconstruirse a sí mismos, recuperar sus vidas y sus nombres y salir a delante.

Desde el fin de la guerra se les hizo complicado probar a la comunidad mágica que ellos formaron parte de un grupo que finalmente decidió apoyar a los aurores, a pesar de soportar amenazas a familiares y amigos… a pesar de que todos seguían dudando de ellos. Pero pudieron salir adelante y siguieron con sus vidas sin importar lo que decían de ellos. Habían logrado juntar sus habilidades y establecer una compañía fabricante de pociones que dentro de poco tiempo se posicionó como la más importante de Inglaterra. Sonrió para sí mismo, terminó todo el contenido de su vaso y dándole un apretón en el hombro a Draco se perdió entre la multitud buscando a una chica para divertirse.

Ok. Lo habían dejado solo nuevamente, continuó con su bebida. Era fuerte. Miró a su alrededor, la música sonaba fuerte, acompañada con muchas luces de colores que hacían vibrar el lugar, estaba a punto de voltearse para pedir otro trago cuando de repente algo finalmente captó su atención… se dio cuenta de que muchos hombres miraban a un punto fijo cerca del centro de la pista de baile, y entendió por qué. Sonrió de lado, al fin había encontrado algo que lo divierta. Comenzó a acercarse y para su sorpresa, se encontró a si mismo mirando fascinado a la figura de aquella mujer que bailaba libremente al ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro levantado hacia las luces que lo bañaban haciéndolo brillar, una sonrisa coqueta en los labios y para su asombro… sin pareja. Ella movía las manos, saltaba y movía su cuerpo con mucha confianza en sí misma, emanando sensualidad.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, deseando estar con ella, ser partícipe de la libertad con la que se movía y poder tomar en sus brazos ese cuerpo.

D&G

Ella sabía que estaba un poco mareada, aunque prefería argumentar que estaba "feliz" debido a la cantidad de tragos que había bebido. Estaba disfrutando tanto esta noche…los días pasados habían sido confusos y extraños y a veces sentía que no lograba sacarse del pecho esa sensación de que las cosas no cambiaban ni mejoraban y se sentía asfixiada.

En este momento se sentía tan libre, tan relajada… tan dueña de sí y de su vida. Esta canción le transmitía todo eso… estaba completamente feliz. Se movía lentamente, balanceándose según la música, moviendo sus manos, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan sumida en la sensación que no se percató cuando alguien se colocó detrás suyo hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban y un olor celestial… sus adormecidos sentidos se llenaron de placer. Esto no estaba mal, el chico se movía con ella, la tocaba de una forma en que la hacía sentir segura y deseada. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Él se acercó a su odio y le dio un pequeño beso en el lóbulo y más abajo en su cuello.

- Eres hermosa – dijo en un susurro pegado a su cuello.

Ella estaba al borde del colapso… hace tanto que no disfrutaba de esa forma la compañía de un hombre y si a eso le añadías el alcohol que llevaba en su sistema… solamente podía terminar de una manera, ella quería llevárselo a su casa! Había ido para divertirse y sí que lo haría! Se río por sus propios pensamientos pervertidos, soltando una carcajada y riéndose abiertamente mientras seguían bailando de la misma forma, ella de espaldas a él, él sujetándola posesiva y sensualmente con un brazo por su abdomen.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Liz estaba a algunos pasos de distancia bailando con algún sujeto, miraba con una sonrisa a la pelirroja haciéndole señas aprobadoras y giñando el ojo al ver con el chico tan apuesto con el que estaba su amiga. Ginny entendió esto como el momento indicado, su amiga había corroborado que la persona con la que bailaba debía ser un ejemplar de belleza masculina. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo y porqué no… aprovechar y besarlo, pero la sonrisa que tenía se borró inmediatamente de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta con quién había estado bailando y planeando toda clase de actividades pornográficas en su mente….

- Malfoy!? – gritó la chica mientras lo empujaba con las manos.

El chico solamente la miró confundido y con una ceja levantada

- Perdona, nos conocemos? – respondió el rubio queriendo acercarse a ella nuevamente, fue más rápido que ella y consiguió agarrarla de la cintura con su brazo, pegándola a él nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras ella tenía los labios entreabiertos, simplemente la besó.

Ante esto la pelirroja quedó totalmente asombrada y confundida… él sabía tan bien, su olor era tan intoxicantemente delicioso y sinceramente su cuerpo… por Merlín! Podría ser un dios griego! que por un segundo olvidó quién era… hasta que se separaron y ella miró nuevamente esos ojos grises y esa sonrisa de superioridad y se rompió la magia.

- No te me acerques nuevamente Malfoy – le dijo al tiempo que le daba al rubio una sonora bofetada en su pálida mejilla. Y con esto se fue con paso seguro hacia la salida del bar.

La verdad que la chica lo había dejado totalmente descolocado. La conocía? Ella lo conocía? Porqué lo había golpeado? No entendía nada, hasta que otra chica rubia salió corriendo tras ella.

- Ginny! Ginny espera! A dónde vas!? – decía mientras corría para alcanzar a la pelirroja….

Algo hizo click en su cabeza… Ginny? Pelirroja? Oh no… eso solo podía significar una cosa….

- Weasley – dijo en un susurro mientras abría mucho los ojos y aún se tocaba la mejilla en la que la chica le había golpeado. Aunque esto cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa de auto suficiencia y una mirada de acero brillante –… esto va a ser muy interesante.

El rubio encontró a sus amigos y se quedó bebiendo un rato más con ellos hasta que decidió volver a su departamento… mientras repetía mentalmente lo sucedido y elaboraba un plan maquiavélico.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy... que les parece? alguna vez saldrían usando un disfraz como el de Ginny? y ahora qué ideas tendrá en su hermosa y sexy mente nuestro querido rubio platinado?... Quiero agradecer a las personas que se que ya han leído estos primeros capítulos, creo que uno como escritor lo que más desea es poder transmitirle a los lectores la misma emoción que una tiene mientras las ideas vienen a la mente. No se olviden de los siempre muy apreciados y levantadores de ánimo rr!**

**Besos!**

**KineaM.**


End file.
